Many food containers are provided for storage of foods solid and liquid, such containers as a thermos apply many elements to retain either a cooling effect to keep foods cold or a thermal area to retain heat as to keep foods warm. Most of these containers can only keep food stored and warm for a certain period of time. As with many thermos style containers the space provided between the walls of the outer and inner receptacles is for retaining heat to warm the contents. This method cannot keep foods or liquids warm for very long. Also foods contained in such thermos style containers tend to become stewed in their own warmth causing the contents to become undesirable for consumption. The general idea of this invention is to provide a source of heat with the application of battery power and heating coils thus making it unique from other thermos containers.